Something's Not Right
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: She thought that moving might solve everything. She needed a change. Something wasn't right and she intended to find a way to fix it.


**So. Anyone who knows me or is following me on twitter knows I've had writer's block for awhile now. No, it's not gone. I'm just trying to get through it…I'm hoping by just keep writing, it'll go away completely soon. We'll see.**

** I had to write this because I haven't been able to find any good stories with this pairing lately. I only like Nate with Caitlyn. The end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. You tell me if it's worth claiming as my own…**

The room was filled with boxes and Caitlyn turned slowly, hands in her hair as she sighed. It was such a mess and she hated it, but it really couldn't be helped. Half filled boxes seemed to overflow onto the floor, furniture, and even other messes-it was hard to tell it was an apartment living room.

The knock on the door broke her from her thoughts, and Caitlyn weaved her way through she room to answer the door, unaware that her brown waves were now a bit ruffled. She opened the door with a blank expression that didn't even change when she saw her friend standing there.

"Hey, Cait," Nate spoke brightly, entering despite her silence and shutting the door behind him, "What's wrong?"

"I hate packing," Caitlyn groaned, running her hands over her face, only to afterward see Nate peering into a box curiously and pulling something out, "Don't touch anything!" she protested.

Nate jumped and nearly dropped the small picture from before hurriedly setting it back into it's rightful place in the box and giving her a questioning look. Simply shaking her head, Caitlyn glanced around the room before speaking.

"I pack so meticulously that it takes forever," she explained simply, tapping a nearby box, "and I can't have some nosey friend messing anything up." Caitlyn ended on a teasing note and stuck her tongue out at him. Nate grinned.

"Sorry," he shrugged, peering into a different box, "Just curious."

She frowned, "Well, stop being curious," Caitlyn suggested, crossing the room and closing the box he had been looking into, "It's not like you haven't seen most of this stuff before I packed."

Nate looked up from the now closed box to meet Caitlyn's eyes with a thoughtful frown on his own face, "Why are you moving, Cait?" The question was simply, but it made her swallow dryly before turning away from him to close a window where rain had begun to blow in.

"I need a change," she spoke, but her tone betrayed her so she cleared her throat, "I told everyone that already." Caitlyn heard him sigh and slowly, she turned to face him again.

Nate ran his hand through his dark curls with a pained look, "But _why_?" he stressed the one word and let his hand drop before sliding his hands into his skinny jeans pockets.

"I just do," Caitlyn stated flatly, rubbing her palms against her own red skinny jeans, "Something's not right here…" The sentence hung in the air, but the sound of the phone ringing brought an abrupt end to the conversation when she answered it with a clipped tone.

It was Jason, checking the time they needed to come help her move out that weekend. Caitlyn confirmed his time with a smile, telling him not to worry about being late and she hoped she'd finish packing by then.

By the time she'd hung up, Nate was carrying two mugs of steaming coffee from the kitchen and handed one to her silently and shoved a few things aside to make room to for them to sit on the couch. Caitlyn thought dismally of all the packing she had left.

"Sit," Nate spoke simply, and though the order irked her, Caitlyn obeyed with a frown. They sipped their scalding coffee in silence, neither of them wanting to break the peaceful silence as the rain pattered on the mostly closed window.

"I don't want you to go, Cait," Nate murmured, eyes focused on the floor as he sighed. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat slightly, folding her legs beneath her to keep her bare feet warm.

"I know, Nate," she sighed, "Everyone's saying that. No one wants me to."

"Do you want to?" his question surprised her, and Caitlyn raised her eyebrows in confusion as she stared at him despite his staring contently at the floor.

"Why would I be doing it if I didn't want to?" she tried to laugh, but it didn't sound natural and made her wonder. The silence felt foreboding.

"Nothing makes you want to stay?" Nate questioned softly, his tone unreadable but Caitlyn felt herself fidget. Usually when Nate started asking her questions that she thought she knew the answer to, he knew something she didn't. She hated that.

"Okay," Caitlyn huffed, "Is there some answer to these questions that I don't know about?" Nate finally looked at her, but his expression was one of disappointment. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't read his mind!

"Nothing," Nate nearly whispered, setting his mug aside and standing to cross the room and look out the window, staring down at the street. Caitlyn ran a hand over her face and grit her teeth. What did she do wrong now?

For a few silent moments Caitlyn watched Nate to see if he'd say or do more, but he remained where he stood, visibly tense. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustrations, wondering why today was so unpleasant.

"I don't understand," she whispered and groaned, standing up and crossing the room to stand behind him, "I don't know what this is about, Nate, care to clue me in?" Caitlyn rubbed his shoulders, hating seeing him so tense.

Feeling him relax slightly, Caitlyn smiled a little to herself in triumph before stilling her hands on his shoulders and waiting for a reply. Hopefully, he'd give an explanation for his strange behavior and mood.

Nate turned slowly, causing her hands to fall to her sides as her expression blanked while she waited. Instead of speaking, his eyes searched her face before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer for a hug.

"I'll miss you," he murmured into her hair and Caitlyn smiled, feeling the urge to cry suddenly, "So much." Pleased to know she meant that much to him, she buried her face into his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I'll miss you, too, Nate," Caitlyn pushed away to look him in the eyes and assure him, "I'll miss you a lot, you have no idea," she murmured, touching his face with a sad smile and stinging eyes.

It took a moment for her to realize that she was enjoying the warm kiss she had found herself in. Caitlyn felt like Nate had pulled her into an entirely different world-and she didn't mind in the least. Here, she was safe and happy. Most importantly, here, everything felt right.

His hand was caressing her face in the gentlest way and Caitlyn didn't realize until they broke apart reluctantly that her arms had snaked around his waist to cling to him. She swallowed nervously at how close their faces were, but couldn't tear her brown eyes away from his intense ones.

"I…love you, Cait," Nate breathed and closed his eyes a moment before looking at her in a way that made her face become a shade darker than it was already, "but if this is something you have to do, I won't stand in your way."

Caitlyn let her gaze fall to his neck, very aware that he was still caressing her face tenderly. "I love you too, Nate…" she whispered in wonder, because suddenly everything was right and nothing was wrong. There was no reason to move and change things now.

**I was going to, yet again, have it end with heartbreak and sadness, but….I know for a fact that someone would probably complain…So here's the fluffy version. If anyone likes sad stories, please let me know…I love writing them for people. **

** Also! Reviews may help me get over writer's block…or at least keep me writing through it faithfully… ;)**

** If you have any Camp Rock stories you've read/written that you think I'd like, please let me know. :) **

** Thanks for reading! I'm not going to bother begging for reviews.**


End file.
